


Avarice

by Mutive



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutive/pseuds/Mutive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all Loghain's evil deeds, his decision to sell the elves into slavery is often considered his most reprehensible. This story explores why someone would do such a terrible thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice

There was enough gold in the room to rebuild the army. Or rather, Loghain thought to himself, to help in rebuilding it. Enough gold to ensure that broken armor was patched, that weapons were put back together properly rather than welded so poorly that they would shatter when used the first time. Enough to feed an army on the march, to buy the wagons and oxen needed for a proper supply caravan. Perhaps even some left over to hire mercenaries to fill in, somewhat, for the men killed at Ostagar.

"Of course, it is all for the war effort," Howe said. He stood by Loghain's shoulder, peering into his treasury. "Never let it be said that we Howes are unpatriotic."

Of course they were. All that the patriotism required was to not investigate what had happened at Highever too closely. To pretend that there was not enough evidence to implicate anyone.

"And there is more, too," Howe said. "In Amaranthine. And I have other ideas. The elves, for instance..."

"The elven alienage is in disorder," Loghain agreed. And one of the men believed to have been involved in the uproar had mysteriously disappeared not long after the riot started. More questions that would be best not to ask if he intended to rebuild the army with Howe's money. "You intend to fix it for...profit?"

Howe smiled. "We can discuss over dinner. There are many possible solutions to the alienage. Some of which might be beneficial to those clever enough to take advantage of a situation."

Loghain took a breath. Considered, briefly, how much he truly wished to align himself with Howe. But Ferelden's future was at stake. The Orlesians threatened from the west, Darkspawn from the south, civil war from the center. If the ends justified the means, the ends required significant hard currency.

"I will look forward to dining with you, then."

Anora had asked to join them. More and more lately, she seemed perturbed, pacing about the palace, insisting on being present at every meeting. Especially those he would prefer she not attend. He had hoped to spare her the worst of this. It was why he had insisted on the regency, following Cailan's death. Yet she persisted, almost as though she picked up the scent of anything he did that she might disapprove of.

DA:O

"Father," she said, standing in the hall by the front entrance. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"Dinner with a supporter."

"With Howe."

"With Howe."

Anora crossed her hands in front of her chest. "And you did not think to invite me?"

"I'm not sure that that topics of conversation will be suitable for young girls." Loghain watched the lines of her lips tug downwards, her fingers clasp into her upper arms. He noticed that the rings she had once worn were gone. Likely sold with the rest of her jewels.

"I am hardly a young girl."

"Then for any well-bred lady."

"I am hardly a well-bred lady," she said, although her expression had softened.

"No, I suppose you hardly are," Loghain said, feeling the hint of a smile involuntarily coming to his face before he stopped it. He wondered how Anora had learned to play him so well, if all daughters had this power over their fathers.

"I should be there," she said, moving closer to him, her eyes that were so like his own staring up at him as she tugged at his sleeve. "If this concerns Ferelden."

"It is just a dinner between friends," Loghain said. Then left, before she could convince him that she be allowed to come.

DA:O

Howe had laid a banquet fit for a king, despite that Loghain had always preferred simpler fare. Particularly in a time of war, when every sovereign was needed for the war effort.

Howe had learned well enough to avoid small talk, so waited until they had consumed the meal and more than a bottle of wine before saying much more than the usual pleasantries.

"As we both know," Howe said. "The alienage is in an uproar. I believe that I have apprehended the man responsible. But the elves persist."

Loghain nodded. The alienage had always been a wretched place, prone to rioting and violence. There was only so much that could be done for a people that insisted on living in poverty. Most elves with any interest in bettering themselves had left long ago to pursue a life among humans or among the Dalish. It was only those with no interest, or ability, in doing otherwise who remained.

"We are wasting valuable men on trying to quell and contain the riots," Howe said. "What I propose is that we let outsiders take care of the situation."

"For a fee."

"For a profit," Howe said.

"So you intend...?" Loghain said. Waited.

"Elves are valuable servants throughout the Tevinter empire," Howe said.

"Slaves."

"That too," Howe said. He took a sip of his wine. "And there has been some interest by the Tevinters in acquiring some of the more spirited of our elves." He waited for Loghain to speak before continuing. "We can request that they take only the ring leaders. Spare all the widows and orphans and those sympathetic sorts who were just caught up in the rioting. And in turn, we can make enough to avoid raising taxes."

"I am not sure that slavery is the best solution to our financial problems," Loghain said. Although already he was considering the situation. He knew that Anora had already sold anything of value that belonged to either of them personally or the crown. She was pragmatic in that way. He could raise taxes, but what would he tax? Trade had slowed to a trickle with the war. Higher taxes on freeholders would mean that families already struggling due to the Darkspawn invasion would lose their lands. And even those that could pay their increased taxes would likely have difficulties eating this winter, considering the trade disruptions and continuing stream of refugees. He supposed that he could confiscate the belongings of a noble house. But doing so, at best, would create a situation similar to that in Highever. And more likely would create open rebellion among the nobles who still supported him.

"Is there another way?" Howe asked. "We cannot afford to fight a war on so many fronts. This will remove one war, while helping to fund the rest."

Loghain poured himself another drink. Calculated the cost. And decided. "Then let it be done," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seven Deadly Sins challenge - theme = greed.


End file.
